User blog:Hallxween/Saharaclan
S A H A R A C L A N T H E - B E G I N N I N G Saharaclan was founded by Russetstar, the very first leader. Founded for felines who felt out of place, mistreated and misunderstood in their old clans, Saharaclan has become a refuge for felines and word spread about the clan, quickly rising Sahara to power as they took over the Desert Territories. Felines from all over came to the clan, and learned how to quickly adapt to the rough weather and terrain. Saharaclan grew strong, and stays strong to this day. I N F O R M A T I O N A N N O U N C E M E N T S 7/11/17: Russetstar (Hallxween) has joined as Leader! Saharaclan is officially recruiting! R E G U L A T I O N S I. RESPECT To earn respect in Saharaclan, you are to '''give' respect. Every rank, regardless if you are Leader or Kit, is to give and receive respect to all felines. If you are found to be disrespectful, you will first be given a warning; If your behavior does not improve, punishments will be put in place.'' II. LOYALTY Your full loyalty is required to Saharaclan. Double-clanning/grouping will not be permitted, and if you are found guilty of being disloyal, you will be exiled immediately. III. DRAMA Yes, role-play drama keeps role-play from growing boring, but too much of it can cause a clan to crumble. Keep the drama in role-play '''only', and if another feline grows uncomfortable with the drama, then stop. If you are found bringing drama out of role-play, or not abiding to another feline's wishes, you will be punished.'' IV. DRESS CODE Please be sure to follow the following Dress Code of Saharaclan. If you are asked to change anything on your OC, do not argue, as an argument may result in punishment. Our Dress Code in Saharaclan is not terribly strict, but there are a few regulations when it comes to pelts / outfits. V. OC LIMIT There is a limit of '''two' OC's here in Saharaclan. You must keep an OC and be active as an OC for a minimum of two weeks before switching OC's, to prevent confusion between the other felines.'' VI. ACTIVITY Activity is important in Saharaclan, as it keeps the clan going. If you are going to be absent for more than 5 days, please let the current Leader know, and you will be excused from role-play for those days. A week of inactivity will result in a warning, and if you continue to be inactive you will be exiled, although you can rejoin if you wish, as long as you are active. Active felines make an active clan. VII. LEAVING & JOINING You are allowed to leave and rejoin '''once', but after your second departure from Saharaclan, you will not be allowed back (there are exceptions). Leaving and rejoining a number of times can prove disloyalty, and disloyal felines are not welcome. After joining, you will go through a one week trial to prove your loyalty to the clan. If you leave before your trial is up, you will be Black Listed.'' H I E R A R C H Y 2Qktk1v.jpg| Russetstar, First Leader of Saharaclan (Hallxween) |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Category:Blog posts